


Going Long Distance

by Up_sideand_down



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Up_sideand_down/pseuds/Up_sideand_down
Summary: The complete work for my attempt at Kinktober 2017 as a set of connected drabbles. Angeal, Genesis, Zack, Sephiroth, and Cloud are all happy with their relationship...but sometimes it takes a lot of effort to make it work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Days 1-2

As he followed Aerith out the shop in Wall Market, he decided she had to be one of the greatest friends one could have. 

 

“I love you,” he blurted out. 

 

“Nice to hear, but sadly my heart belongs to another,” Aerith said, “as does yours I believe. Several others.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Cloud said, blushing, “not many people…not many friends would take their other friend to that shop.” Aerith waved her hand. 

 

“You’re my first friend interested in stuff like this,” she said, “pleasure’s all mine.” Cloud clutched his bag happily, resisting peeking inside. Aerith smiled at him as they made their way to the train. He shoved his purchases into the backpack he wore down here Aerith helped him fluff it a bit to make it look empty, patting his shoulder when she thought it was good. 

 

The train platform was blessedly sparse. Aerith gave his hair a ruffle before going her own way. 

 

“Have fun tonight,” she sing-songed to him. Cloud blushed and shoved her off, but giggled when he heard her cackling away. 

 

Once he was sitting he pulled his backpack off and hugged it to his chest, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

 

 

Cloud went to Sephiroth’s apartment. Technically he was welcome in all of his boyfriend’s apartments, but Sephiroth’s was empty and Cloud was Seph go-to housesitter. 

 

But tonight…well Cloud needed a night for himself. 

 

He shrugged off his backpack…and his shirt. He dug with one hand for the bag as he kicked off his boots. 

 

Cloud carried the plastic sac to the master bedroom. Sephiroth had a walk-in closet and Genesis talked him into buying a full-length mirror. Cloud intended to use that when he finished up. He wanted to see how pretty he looked. 

 

Cloud dropped his jeans in the hall and stumbled out of his socks. When he reached the bed he dumped out the sack and started sorting. Clothing to one side, make-up on the other.

 

He held up the slip. It was pretty see through, but what had sold him was the boob window. A bra was supposed to fit in there, but Cloud didn’t need one. It was also sleeveless so he didn’t have to worry about his biceps getting crushed or breaking through. The sides had a fancy lace design, but the whole thing felt pretty soft and comfortable, considering how it looked. 

 

He pulled it over his head. It stretched out over his torso and ended just past his hips, letting little garter slips dangle. He ran his hands down his stomach and smiled. Just to be safe he bent over and back and did a few squats. The fabric didn’t creak or strain and he relaxed. He got the right size. 

He pulled out the black panties after that. They were simple. The slip was where the show was at and Cloud didn’t want to overdo it. It was always a little awkward tucking himself into them, but at least it was way easier when he wasn’t hard. 

 

Last were the tights. The lace on the ends matched the one on his slip. He loved the feel of them rolling up his legs, how sexy he felt once they were on. As he attached them to the garter he remembered Seph using his teeth to snap those straps against his thighs a few weeks ago. He shivered, now kind of wanting a repeat performance. 

 

He shook his head and turned to the makeup. He wouldn’t go all out for tonight. Just work on the eyes and maybe a shade of lipstick. 

 

He was pretty good at eyeliner now and only teared up once. He said hell no to mascara and just went for eyeshadow. 

 

Angeal and Zack liked it when he gave himself a smoky look and used blue. Cloud was meticulous and slow, but nodded at his reflection his the little compact mirror when he finished. He looked lovely. He added a light pink lipstick and blew himself a kiss, like he’d seen Genesis do before. 

 

Then he padded to the closet and that mirror. He flicked on the light and turned. 

 

He smiled at himself. Turned this way, then that, then all the way around to admire the backside. He stuck out his hip. Gave himself a wink. Did everything he could think of, everything he’d do if he had one of his lovers here right now. 

 

He was considering a pair of high heels, how nice they’d make his legs looks once he was in them, then shook his head. 

 

Tonight was about him. He went back to the bed, crawling onto it wriggling about to get himself comfortable. 

 

Then he pulled out his phone and pulled up the camera app. 

 

It was time to get the show started.

* * *

It was a little hard to get his phone in a position he liked, but the instant he did, he took one. He was looking up at his phone as he laid on his back. It remedied him a little of sitting on a sofa upside down. He took a deep breath and tried to give a sensual stare, like the one Sephiroth had. He burst into giggles after a few photos. He sat up.

 

Goddamn he really liked these tights. He would have to put these in the do-not-rip-off-Cloud pile. He stretched one leg out, curling the other in a little more. Snap, another photo. He decided to take a peek. 

 

He really did have nice legs, perfect in tights. No wonder Zack and Gen had a thing for them. 

 

He crawled over to the nightstand taking a moment to flip the camera so he could see his position a little better. This camera was a little shittier, but who really cared. It wasn’t like he was selling these. At least…not for money.

 

Cloud frowned when the frame was a little smaller than he wanted, then shrugged. He crawled over a little more. Sitting on his knees and rising up. He arched his back a little bit more. His head disappeared from the frame and he liked the position. It looked sexy. 

 

He scampered back over to set up the shot. He tried not to breathe too hard while he waited for the timer to—

 

_Click_

 

Cloud flopped over to look. Perfect. He took a second just because he liked it. Up when the phone. He flipped through, grinning at himself. 

 

“I’m hot,” he said to himself, and burst into giggles again. He shook his head and switched from photo to video. 

 

“I’m hot,” he said, this time bursting into gales of laugher as he flopped back on the bed. Angeal loved it when he was all cutesy. 

 

He set up the phone again, and gave himself a little longer of a timer. He might as well continue that flexibility contest he had going with Gen. Sure neither of them could beat Seph, but Cloud wasn’t about to take Third Place. 

 

He stretched his left leg up, past what was comfortable, until he could nuzzle up against his knee. He looked to his phone just in time. 

 

God, he really could look sensual sometimes. 

 

But it was time to stop teasing…or start teasing as it were. Cloud switched back to video and laid down again, putting a pillow under his back. He closed his eyes and sighed. He opened them again, looking straight at the lens. 

 

He brought his arms down, trailing them down his lacy sides, shivering a little at the ticklish sensation. He kept going down his thighs, then trailed them back up his inner thighs, just barely brushing against his cock. It was perking up. 

 

But Cloud didn’t stop there, he kept moving up, brushing the bare skin on his chest and up to his neck. He stretched them up and arched his back again. 

 

Then he started over. On the way up he flicked at his nipples, making himself gasp. He pinched them a little, not as hard as the others would, but enough to tease. 

 

He went all the way down to his ass and cupped it. He kept his leg propped up a little when he finally stopped at the panties. 

 

He did kinda like the way the silky material felt against his skin. It slid around so easily, and it was so different than hands. More sensual. With one hand he teased up and down his length, swirling fingertips around the tip. 

 

He pulled a way when he felt moisture. He sighed at the camera and gave it a soft smile. 

 

_Wish you were here_ he thought to it, but sat up and stopped the recording. He looked down, seeing the tip of his cock poking through the panties and grinned. 

 

One more picture. 

 

Then he had a second thought. It took a second to figure out the .gif maker, but he knew Seph would appreciate seeing him unclip the garters. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 3-8

Zack smiled at his laptop, resting his head on his folded arms. Coming home after a long mission was always the best, especially if Angeal was heading it. Angel always worked him to the bone, but he always felt the most productive on those missions. Slept the soundest, had the sexiest dreams. 

 

It also helped when one of his lovers was in an absolutely puckish mood. Cloud was prickly at the best of times, but when he was feeling sensual…mmm.

 

But Cloud also knew how SOLDIERs lived and appreciated those rest days. He swore he loved having time to himself…and by the view of these photos Cloud was doing just fine on his own. 

 

Zack smiled at the photos Cloud shared with him. He was positive ShinRa did not intend their online cloud space to be used like this…but since Genesis used it to store his porny photos and hadn’t been stopped they all decided might as well. 

 

Zack pressed fingers against his lips and them pressed them against the screen in a long distance kiss. 

 

Cloud nailed that smolder. Seph might get jealous of it. Maybe just liked that eye shadow. He scrolled through a few more. He stiffened a little when he saw Cloud’s little back arch. He wanted to bite all that exposed skin: the neck, the chest, the tops of his thighs. He bet Cloud would make the most delicious noises…

 

Zack reached into his sweatpants. He was half hard already. This was going to be quick, but that was alright. He was tired as it was. 

 

“You look so sexy Cloud,” Zack said, “Can’t wait to see it in person…and fuck you in it.” The last word came out as a groan. 

 

Cloud’s little leg pose, probably a challenge for Genesis, was irresistible. Those eyes were daring him to come up and fuck him. 

 

When he saw the video Zack knew he was done for. He went full screen and clicked play. God it was so much longer than he thought it was. 

 

He only watched for a few minutes, watch Cloud tease himself, before he flopped onto his back and pulled his pants down further. 

 

He listened carefully, listened to those delicious sounds Cloud made as he stroked himself. He rubbed his thumb over the tip a few times before going at it in earnest. 

 

Cloud made the tiniest groan and that was enough. Zack gasped as he came. It was sharp and sudden, but it was enough. He shivered a little as he came down from the soft high. He looked up as Cloud sat up with a sigh in the video. 

 

“Thanks babe,” Zack said, closing his eyes. He stayed there, just floating in the warm sensation, for a few minutes more before getting up to clean up and brush his teeth. 

 

Before he fell asleep he sent one text to Cloud. 

 

_Love you spike_

* * *

 

_You’re a dirty little minx, you know that?_

_**I do. You liked the pictures?** _

_Like isn’t the word I’d use. I want to rip that little see through number off you._

**NO!**

**I mean I like it. it’s comfy and I feel sexy when I wear it. so I wanna keep it. You can fuck me in it tho.**

_I would in a heartbeat._

_**Oh? Tell me about it?** _

_I’d pin you against the wall when I kissed you. I know you get off on that._

**_Guilty. What else?_ **

_I’d be rubbing your cock, make you squirm. You like how those panties feel against it?_

**_Ya._ **

_Are you feeling it right now?_

**_Ya._ **

_Good. I wouldn’t stop until you begged me to. Then I’d toss you over my shoulder and take you to bed._

_**Would you throw me on the bed?** _

_Yes. You make the cutest noises when I do that. And then I’d pounce._

_**Pounce?** _

_Shove you down into the covers until your ass is in the air._

_**Rip the panties off.** _

_Will do. But save the tights? They look nice._

_**Yes please** _

_I’ll have Gen order some more for you. You look so goddamn sexy in them. But the panties will have to go because your ass is mine._

_**What r u gonna do to it?** _

_Oh? hands to busy to text now? You know exactly what I’m going to do. I’m gonna eat your ass._

_**That sounds so gross when you say it like that.** _

_I’ll fuck you with my tongue until I’ve had my fill. No begging will stop me this time._

_**Better.** _

_I’ll make you scream into the mattress. And once I’m done I’ll start stretching you open, get you ready for my cock._

_**I want it** _

_I’ll give it to you, but only if you ask nicely._

**_Pretty please. I need it._ **

_And I’ll give it to you. Over and over, in every position I can think of. Until you’ve lost your voice from all the screaming and begging and you can’t come any more._

_**Promise?** _

_Yes. Did you come?_

**_No but I’m really fucking hard now. Call me? Tell me all that again in your sexy voice Angeal._ **

_Sure, but let me find Gen. I’m sure he’ll want to listen in._

* * *

 Cloud jerked awake when he heard the water running in the bathroom. He looked at the clock that read 0430 and shook the sleep off his head.

 

Sephiroth had been gone for three days. Cloud was used to coming over to feed Tulla while he was gone and Seph assured him he was welcome to stay the night while he was gone. 

 

Looks like Seph came back a few hours early though, judging by the leather coat draped on the closet door handle. Cloud yawned as he padded his way over to the door, knocking twice to let Seph know he was coming in. 

 

Seph smiled at him in the mirror, not pausing in tying up his hair in a messy bun. He’d already dropped some bubbly looking stuff in the tub and it looked steamy. 

 

“Did I wake you?” Sephiroth asked. Cloud nodded, but smiled. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, I got a four day weekend.”

 

“Me too,” Sephiroth said. 

 

“Want me to join you?” Cloud asked with a wry smile. Sephiroth did one of his silent laughs through his nose. 

 

“I’m not really in the mood and you really should get back in bed,” Sephiroth said. 

 

“It doesn’t have to be like that,” Cloud said, “I had some fun tonight already.”

 

“I saw,” Sephiroth said. 

 

“And Angeal called me up for some phone sex,” Cloud said, “I can rub your shoulders though.” Sephiroth considered it for a moment and then nodded, holding out his hand. 

 

Cloud dropped his shorts and took it.

* * *

Cloud coaxed Sephiroth into leaning his back against Cloud’s chest. Cloud wrapped his arms around Seph’s chest for a quick hug and then brushed his hands along Seph’s shoulders.

 

“Missed you,” Cloud said, kissing the back of his neck. Sephiroth grunted in agreement, then groaned when Cloud dug his thumbs into a knot he found. 

 

“Gods above I don’t know how you do that,” Sephiroth said. 

 

“It’s a gift,” Cloud said, “and my Ma taught me.” Sephiroth leaned forward a little, begging for a little more attention on his back. Cloud gladly gave it, kneading his way downward. Sephiroth slowly leaned until he nearly had his head buried in his knees. Cloud worked his fingertips into Sephiroth’s spine. Seph spasmed once or twice, but not in pain. Not if the noises he made were any indication. 

 

Cloud kissed one shoulder blade to tell Seph to lay back down. Sephiroth did so with a big sigh, resting his head on Cloud’s shoulder now. He’d lost all shame of squishing Cloud now. 

 

“Hard mission?” Cloud asked. 

 

“No more than usual,” Sephiroth replied, his voice now that soft rumble he used more often in private. He kept his eyes closed. 

 

“Getting another migraine?” Cloud asked Sephiroth nodded. 

 

“You’re getting them more often,” Cloud noted. 

 

“I used to get them once every other week…before I met any of you,” Sephiroth said. He paused for a long moment. 

 

“Will you rub my head?” he asked. Cloud replied by making slow circles around Sephiroth’s temples. Sephiroth leaned his head back more into the sensation. 

 

Cloud was digging his fingers into Seph’s hair, just enough to make a few strands loose when Sephiroth stirred again. Sephiroth turned back to look at Cloud. 

 

“Could I talk you into a full back massage?” Sephiroth asked. 

 

“If you promise to cuddle me when I’m done,” Cloud agreed. 

 

“Done,” Sephiroth said, and pulled the plug.

* * *

Angeal sat on the bed as he watched Genesis dig through his closet furiously. He ignored most of Genesis’s angry grumbling…most of it. 

 

“Thinks he can one-up me…” Genesis said. Angel decided to put a stop to it there. 

 

“Gen…you know none one is keeping score in this…’who-is-the-sexiest’ competition except you and Cloud…and then I’m not even sure what the score is.”

 

“That’s not the point,” Genesis said, stomping back into the closet for another go. 

 

“Then…what is the point?” Angeal asked. 

 

“It’s…it’s the challenge.” 

 

“The challenge?” Angeal asked. Genesis fumed for a quiet moment, then pulled up the laptop, and the pictures Cloud sent them. 

 

“How can his legs look so good?” Genesis sputtered. 

 

“Genetics,” Angeal said, “you got good ones too. Mine are all muscle in the thighs and my ankles are weirdly skinny.”

 

“That’s not true,” Genesis said, before he realized Angeal had gotten him to switch moods, “That’s not fair!” Angeal just smirked. 

 

“None of us really know which pair of legs we like better, but we like them,” Angeal assured Genesis. 

 

“Still gonna have to prove it!” Genesis said storming back to his closet. Angeal rolled his eyes and sat back. He pulled out his PHS, figuring he could have a little fun with one with of boyfriends. 

 

He’d been texting for a few minutes when he heard Genesis walk back out. 

 

“What are you doing?” Genesis purred. 

 

“Talking to Cloud,” Angeal said. 

 

“Look up,” Genesis said. Angeal and a slow smile spread across his face. Genesis was wearing his silky red robe, his one good thong…and some very nice looking tights. 

 

“Like what you see?” Genesis asked. Angeal held out his hand in response. Genesis stayed right where he was, and pulled out a leash, twirling it around. 

 

“Let me feel,” Angeal growled. Genesis strutted towards him, stopping when Angeal’s fingertips brushed against his knee. Angeal sat up more, now running his palms up Genesis’s thighs to the tops of the tights. Then his hands moved to the back of his thighs, pulling Genesis closer. 

“Between you and Cloud I’m going to go insane,” Angeal said. 

 

“That’s a novel idea,” Genesis said, straddling Angeal’s lap. Angeal immediately stroked his hands down Genesis’s calves to his feet, to his toes. Genesis wiggled them with a little smirk. 

 

“Are you gonna rip them off me?” he asked. 

 

“That’s more Seph’s thing,” Angeal said, “I don’t think I could…they look too nice on you.”

 

“Makes you weak in the knees?” Genesis asked. His arms went around Angeal’s neck. 

 

“You could say that,” Angeal said. His phone buzzed and the tension between them vanished. Genesis picked it up smiling now. 

 

“I’ll have to talk to Cloud about the both of us modeling for you,” Genesis said, “right now it looks like you need to give him a little attention.” Angeal smirked and took it back. 

 

“Stay and listen,” Angeal said, “I bet 10 gil I can get both of you off with my voice alone.”

 

“I’m not taking that bet,” Genesis said, “You’ll win.”

 

“But…keep the tights on.”

* * *

 

Cloud jogged around the SOLDIER Third track, giving a one fingered wave to a guy he had a mission with a few weeks ago. He smiled to himself. 

 

Sephiroth was sitting sleepily on his couch when he left. Tulla was on his lap, purring away and kneading his pajama bottoms. No wonder Genesis called that cat “Princess Tulla”

 

Cloud pulled to a stop and when to his bag. He pulled out his phone to check…and he had a text. From Zack. 

 

_I got lunch from that gyro place you like. Wanna share?_

 

Cloud smiled and send his affirmative.

* * *

“Oh goddammit Cloud,” Zack groaned, burying his hands into Cloud’s hair. Cloud pressed a kiss to the tip of Zack’s cock, arching one eyebrow in question.

 

“Didn’t know you were still feeling frisky,” Zack said, “Woulda taken a longer lunch.” Cloud smiled and sank back down Zack’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the precome on his tongue. Zack leaned back a little more. 

 

Cloud pulled back and sank a little lower, sucking one of Zack’s balls into his mouth. Cloud’s thumb slid over the head of Zack’s cock. Zack’s hand fisted in his hair. 

“Shiiit,” Zack groaned, “Gods if you keep that up.” Zack regretted saying that immediately. Cloud let go of his ball and took Zack’s dick back in his mouth. He took as much of it as he could, and sucked down. 

 

Zack groaned wordlessly as he came. Cloud glanced up to watch Zack’s face. It was always strange, making these big strong men feel something so powerful, make them vulnerable for a second. 

 

It was almost as sexy as wearing that lingerie. 

 

Zack bent down when it was over, kissing Cloud’s forehead, his nose, and finally his lips. 

 

“Thank you,” he said, “best lunch ever.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Cloud said, kissing Zack again. 

 

“Gods my knees are shaking,” Zack said, sinking down to sit on the floor with Cloud, “now I really want to repay the favor.” Cloud rested his head on his shoulder. 

 

“I know, we’re busy,” Cloud said, “You’ve got stuff to do this afternoon. Just promise me that one time this weekend one of you will fuck me stupid.”

 

“Done,” Zack said.

* * *

Sephiroth pet Tulla as he watched-not-watched some show Cloud had started on Moogleflix. Some old medical drama it looked like. He snapped to alertness when he heard his door lock activate. Genesis poked his head in.

 

“You up for company?” Genesis asked softly. Sephiroth patted the sofa next to him and blinked slowly. Tulla swished her tail once when Gen sat down and hopped off Sephiroth. She curled up on her cat bed instead. 

 

“Princess,” Genesis said to her. He tucked a strand of hair behind Sephiroth’s ear. 

 

“You alright dearest?” Genesis asked. Sephiroth nodded. 

 

“I did what you said. Took a bath when I got home. Slept late. Cloud was even here to give me a back rub.”

 

“Still in a funk?” Genesis asked. 

 

“Like a haze,” Sephiroth said, “I should go to the labs, but-“

 

“I know, they shoot you up with something that knocks you out, you wake up with a migraine to end all migraines and you end up not sleeping for two days afterwards,” Genesis said, “I’ve been there. It’s not degradation. It’s just overwork. Degradation is worse.” He pet Sephiroth’s hair a little more. 

 

“There’s one more thing you can try,” Genesis said, he touched Sephiroth’s cheek. 

 

“I don’t think I could stay awake,” Sephiroth said. 

 

“That’s okay,” Genesis said, “I can handle being your big spoon any day.” Sephiroth smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Genesis’s neck. 

 

“If an orgasm doesn’t work I’ll go with you,” Genesis said. Sephiroth nodded and let Genesis pull him up and lead him to the bedroom. 

 

Sephiroth took one of his pillows and tucked it under his head. Genesis crawled in behind him, pressing one kiss against Sephiroth’s ear. Genesis pulled Seph’s sleep pants down, Seph lazily kicking them off. 

 

“Just get comfy dearest,” Genesis said, “I’ll do all the work.” Sephiroth just sighed and sank deeper into the mattress. 

 

He spread his legs a little further when he felt Genesis touch at his back. Gen rubbed his hip with his other hand before spreading the lube between Seph’s cheeks. Sephiroth sighed again when a finger pushed inside of him. 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“Mmm.” 

 

Genesis was slow, gentle really. Sephiroth really thought he was going to fall asleep for a moment. He didn’t really notice when one finger turned to two, then three. Genesis occasionally pressed kisses into Sephiroth’s forehead, his neck, his shoulder. 

 

Sephiroth stirred when he felt Genesis pressing into him. Genesis shushed him, squeezing his waist as he slowed down. Sephiroth relaxed again when Genesis was all the way in. 

 

“Dearest?” 

 

“It’s good.” 

 

Genesis moved slowly, more of a roll than a thrust, but it made Sephroth feel warm on the inside. Occasionally Genesis would change positions slightly and make Sephiroth gasp, but he felt lulled into that same fuzzy, sleepy state. He groaned quietly when Genesis’s slick hand took a hold of his cock. Sephiroth didn’t really realize he was hard. 

 

He didn’t last long. A few more strokes and his eyes shot open. 

 

“Gen,” he said sharply. 

 

“Seph?” 

 

Sephiroth relaxed back down. He felt more than heard Genesis laugh behind him. 

 

“You can finish,” Sephiroth muttered. Genesis sped up just a little, spilling inside Sephiroth in a brief sweet rush. 

 

“Seph?” he asked after he pulled out. Sephiroth didn’t move. 

 

“Seph?” Genesis asked a bit louder. 

 

“M’fine,” Sephrioth said, “I’m always sleepy after.” Genesis smiled and brushed Sephiroth’s hair out of the way. 

 

“20 minutes and if you don’t feel better we’ll go.”

 

“Mmm,” Sephirtoh said, “thanks.”

 

“Anytime dearest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9-20

Cloud had to wait another day before he got his wish. Sephiroth was reported to be unusually chipper. Zack got shipped out again…and then Angeal and Genesis cornered him in a hallway. 

 

“You haven’t been answering my texts,” Genesis said. 

 

“Uhh…I left it in my room…” Cloud said. Genesis tsked at him. 

 

“What are we going to do with you?” Genesis said. 

 

“I was hoping you’d have an idea,” Cloud said. 

 

“Cheeky,” Angeal said, “and we had so much planned for you.” Cloud just grinned. Both men took one of Cloud’s hands, leading him down the hall. 

 

Genesis’s apartment, while not as big as Angeal’s or Sephiroth’s was the coziest. Not to mention, it had the biggest toy collection. Cloud nuzzled into Angeal’s chest as Genesis kissed the back of his neck. One of them was working on his belts. Angeal tipped his head back to press a soft kiss onto Cloud’s lips. 

 

“How far you wanna go?” Genesis asked. 

 

“I’ve got all night and all tomorrow,” Cloud said back, “I’ll go as far as you want.” He felt Genesis smile behind him. Cloud raised his arms when Genesis pulled his turtle neck off. Cloud kicked his boots off, but Angeal pulled him deeper into the hallway before his pants got touched. 

 

“Gen and I have a full scene planned,” Angeal said, “We can walk you through it, but first…Gen got you a little present.”

 

Genesis held out a slim little case, and Cloud paused. They all had one, each one with it’s own little label, and a little flair for each of them. 

 

Cloud’s was a deep blue and the clasp was a wolf head that was eerily similar to the one on his earrings. 

 

Genesis got him a collar. 

 

Cloud immediately knelt down, having seen all of the others do the same, sometimes…even for him. Angel chuckled at him, but Genesis just smiled warmly and put it around his neck. 

 

The fit was tight for a moment, then Genesis adjusted it until…a perfect fit. Cloud sighed. 

 

“It’s not to simple is it precious?” Genesis asked. 

 

“It’s perfect, Cloud said, unable to resist touching it. The leather felt buttery…almost soft and it was well padded to make sure he didn’t bruise too much. 

 

“Good. I fretted an awful lot over yours…but the color is just right, matches your eyes.” Genesis’s voice trailed off into a murmur as his hand cupped Cloud’s cheek. Cloud nuzzled into it. 

 

Angeal offered Cloud a hand up and Cloud took it, letting himself be tossed gently towards the bed. Angeal sat next to him as Genesis fretted in the various toy boxes. 

 

“So here was our plan…” Angeal started.

* * *

Cloud rested his head against a warm chest as the rope was wound over his wrists. It was enough to tickle and scratch, but the ropes were soft and smooth at the same time. Cloud focused on his breathing. His arms were manipulated into a good position to hold him still, but still stay comfortable.

 

Over his wrists and up his forearms. Bondage was becoming a work of art over his skin. Criss cross, over and under. 

 

Cloud rose up when hands pulled at his pants. He didn’t turn, didn’t flirt, he focused on his breathing. His rough SOLDIER trousers came off, then his underwear. Cloud was beyond being embarrassed about being naked anymore. 

 

He laid back, letting Genesis push and pull his legs into position. More rope wrapped around his thights, drawing new patterns all over. His knees were bent, pushed up towards his chest. More rope down his calves, tied off at his ankles. 

 

Then he was propped up again. Angeal supported him, let him rest. Genesis wrapped his torso in that rope, wrapping him up like a present. Cloud almost snorted at the thought. Criss cross, tied in a knot. 

 

“Try to get out for me precious,” Genesis purred. Cloud pulled against his bonds, tried to get his arms out, wiggle his way away from Angeal. 

 

He couldn’t. Angeal stopped him before he could hurt himself. 

 

“Good,” Genesis said, “Are you okay precious?” Cloud nodded. 

 

“Tell me your safe words,” Genesis said, “Remind me.” 

 

“I say vanilla if I need a break,” Cloud said, “I say red if I need to stop.” Genesis kissed his nose. It was a routine they did every time they were playing hard. 

 

“Do you need a minute?” Genesis asked, “do you need a moment alone?” Cloud shook his head. 

 

Fingers drifted up his thighs, over his stomach, his chest, and down his arms. 

 

“Then let’s get started,” Genesis said.

* * *

The goal was to drive Cloud insane…and Cloud never ever made it difficult

 

There was a mouth on his neck, a tongue licking a line from the edge of the collar to his ear. And then teeth gently tugging on the lobe. Cloud shivered and moved his head into the contact. 

 

He gasped when hands moved across his chest, tickling and massaging the areas not covered in rope. Fingers pinched his nipples and he arched his back out. 

 

“Mmm…you look so delicious when you bend like that,” Genesis’s velvety voice said, “That was my favorite picture of you.” Cloud felt the lips against his neck smile when he shivered at the comment. 

 

Those hands drifted to his hips, keeping him in that position before moving up and down his sides, almost tickling him. Cloud tried not to twitch, but Angeal’s hold on the rope kept him still enough. 

 

Angeal had enough of his neck and turned Cloud’s head towards him. Cloud tried to kiss back at first, but Angeal was all fire, probably riled up for a while. Cloud just let him ravage his mouth with his tongue. 

 

When he pulled away, Angeal spoke directly to Genesis. 

 

“He always tastes so sweet,” Angeal said. Genesis hummed in agreement and took Angeal’s place. Genesis was always fun to kiss. 

 

A squeeze to his ass made Cloud squeal a little. Not in pain, just surprise. Angeal was always the sneaky one. His hands were already massaging Cloud’s thighs. 

 

“Mmm…I can see why you were jealous of these legs, Gen,” Angeal said, “They’re enough to drive a man insane.” And then Cloud felt a small nip on the back of his thigh. Genesis laughed at the noise Cloud made at that, taking a glance at Cloud’s cock. 

Hard as a rock. Cloud was so easy to work up once you knew how. You just had to brag about him, tell him everything you loved about him…and Cloud was yours. 

 

Genesis pressed soft kisses into Cloud’s shoulders, his shoulder blades, everywhere he could access warm pale skin. Genesis could hear Angeal nipping and sucking at the skin on Cloud’s legs, watched lazily as he moved between Cloud’s thighs and started leaving marks there. 

 

Every now and then one or the other would pause to say things like “beautiful” , “exquisite” or, “perfect.” Cloud always reacted. Stiffening, moaning, or sighing in pleasure. 

 

By the time Genesis and Angeal met at Cloud’s cock he was dripping with pre-come. They both pressed one teasing kiss to it before sitting up. 

 

Cloud’s eyes were hazy, nearly glazed with lust. Genesis loved this expression. Cloud was fun to play with in any game, but there was something special about getting him here. 

 

“Ready Angeal?” Genesis asked softly. Angeal nodded and moved towards the nightstand. 

 

Cloud was ready.

* * *

Angeal got out lube and a towel from Gen’s nightstand. He hadn’t thought Cloud would agree to this last minute. Usually it took more prep on Cloud’s part. Cloud seemed to decide some extra time in Gen’s bathroom would be okay.

 

Genesis was tugging Cloud around into a good position, finally getting Cloud to rest against his chest for support. Cloud relaxed more when he felt Angeal climb back on the bed behind him. Cloud shivered as Angeal stroked his ass. Angeal admired how the ropes framed it. Genesis always had a way with rope. Sephiroth too. 

 

Cloud shifted a little when Angeal pressed a kiss to his left ass cheek. Angeal couldn’t describe the sound Cloud made when he licked up between his cheeks. He could feel Cloud jerking in his bonds and wished for just a second that Cloud was free. 

 

Cloud could be wild when he was rimmed. He’d say the dirtiest things, claw at anything he could get to. It made something dark in Angeal squirm about when Cloud wasn’t able to, when he held him down. 

 

Genesis made it worse. 

 

“Mmm…I think he likes the taste of you precious,” Genesis said. Angeal showed his agreement by pressing his tongue teasingly against Cloud puckered opening. It was fluttering already. He pulled away again, just to tease him more. 

 

“Do you want him to go deeper?” Gen whispered. Cloud nodded desperately to Genesis. Angeal smiled at the invitation and dove back in. 

 

Cloud moaned once Angeal pushed his tongue back inside. 

There was something deliciously dirty about this and Angeal loved it. He didn’t know if it was the idea or the strange taste of it, or the sounds. But he loved it. 

 

He loved it even more when his partner was just as enthusiastically into it. Cloud had been nervous the first few times. Angeal had to talk to him firmly about boundaries, reminding him he could say no and not worry about hurting someone’s feelings over it. 

 

But Cloud did like it too and by this point he wasn’t afraid to show it. 

 

Angeal wiggled and curled his tongue inside of Cloud, listening carefully to the noises Cloud made to know where to poke, where to prod, where to make Cloud stiffen and shiver. 

 

Genesis was more than happy to supply a stream of dirty talk while Angeal worked. Cloud was back in a frenzy in no time. 

 

“P-please…” Cloud gasped out. Technically he was supposed to beg to come, but Angeal had been taking his breath away so he forgave it. He slicked up a few fingers as he finally pulled away. 

 

Genesis stroked Cloud’s cock as Angeal pushed a finger in. He found Cloud’s prostate pretty easily. Cloud cried out and jerked on Genesis, trying to get free again. It was a beautiful sight. 

 

Genesis pulled one know and started to unravel Cloud’s arms as Cloud sank back into Genesis’s chest. Cloud was always easier to edge after the first orgasm…and it would be a long night for him. 

 

Genesis pushed him back up with an evil smirk. 

 

“My turn precious.”

* * *

With his arms free it was easier for Cloud to move and get in a better position. Genesis was already on his back. Cloud needed very little guidance to where Genesis wanted him to go. Angeal helped to pull Cloud’s hips back so he could focus on Genesis’s cock. 

 

“Go on precious, do your worst,” Genesis said. Cloud pressed a kiss to the tip, knowing Genesis liked the way it looked. He was not in the mood to tease anymore. He felt teased enough. He wanted more and gods he wanted Genesis and Angeal to just give it to him already. 

 

Cloud opened his mouth and took Genesis inside. Genesis pet his hair in approval. 

 

“God I keep forgetting how good you are at this,” Genesis said, “Almost as good as me.” Cloud looked up at the redhead at that challenge. Genesis just pet his head and gave him a soft smile. 

 

_So that’s how you want it to be_

 

Cloud turned back to his work and tried to relax his throat. 

 

He’d never been good at deepthroating. Zack and Sephiroth told him that they couldn’t really either. Genesis was the one who was good at that. And Gen knew it too. 

 

But not today. 

 

Cloud took a few deep breaths and started to sink down past his comfort zone. 

 

He choked. Angeal’s hand was on his back in an instant. Cloud rolled back up and coughed a few times. Sent a determined glare Genesis’s way. 

 

He sank down again, coughed one more time and…

 

His lips touched the point where he usually kept his hand, he kept going. 

 

“Oh gods…Cloud…”

 

Cloud was all the way down. He did what Genesis usually did and swallowed a few time. 

 

“Shiit,” Genesis said, burying a hand in Cloud’s hair. Cloud figured the twitching meant Genesis was coming. 

 

He tried to pull back but Genesis’s wouldn’t let him. His eyes were watering when he tapped Genesis’s arm three times. Genesis immediately let up. 

 

“Sorry precious,” Genesis said, breathless, “I’m sorry, you okay.” Cloud nodded, wiping a tear away. 

 

“How was that?” Cloud challenged. Genesis nuzzled his face. 

 

“Perfect.”

* * *

Zack jumped when someone sat across from him. He broke into a smile when he saw Seph.

 

“What are you doing here?” Zack asked. 

 

“Passing through town,” Sephiroth said, “and you looked lonely sitting all alone here in the inn.” Zack snorted. Sephiroth was always a terrible actor, but if he wanted to play like this Zack wouldn’t be the one to tell him no. 

 

“Maybe I was,” Zack said. 

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Sephiroth asked. 

 

“If you’re buying,” Zack said, leaning back. He put away his paperwork as Seph got up. It was distracting and he liked this little scene. Pretending to be strangers. 

 

Sephiroth came back with two beers. 

“It was what was on tap,” Sephiroth said, setting them down. 

 

“Thank,” Zack said. 

 

“So what brings you to little old, Icicle?” Zack said, taking a sip. 

 

“Coming from the Northern Crater,” Sephiroth said, “and yourself.”

 

“Small transport mission here,” Zack replied, “didn’t think I’d find a lot of SOLDIERs up here.” Sephiroth just smiled.

 

“SOLDIERs tend to be the most reliable when sending people up here,” Sephiroth said, “We’re built to take a good pounding.” Zack fought not to smile. Sephiroth could be so cheesy, but it was always worth it to be patient. 

 

“You have a room while you’re here?” Zack asked. Sephiroth shook his head. 

 

“Snowstorm canceled the transport.”

 

“That’s too bad,” Zack said, “I’d be willing to share, you know it’s not often you meet a 1st class.”

 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Sephiroth said. They chatted a little more, making the scene more realistic, Zack trying to help Seph as much as he could. 

 

Finally he took Sephiroth’s hand, hiding it from the other patrons. They were far enough away it looked like two old comrades catching up. 

 

Zack took Seph to the second door up the stairs on the left. As soon as the door closed Sephiroth pressed Zack up against it in a searing kiss.

* * *

Zack groaned as a knee pressed into his groin. Sephiroth pretty much had his way with Zack’s mouth, but god it had been so long since they could have fun like this. Months probably. Sephiroth had been coming and going to and fro checking on every base…he was probably going a little crazy with it.

 

That and Zack knew for a back that the transport wouldn’t get there until 1600 tomorrow. They had plenty of time. 

 

Sephiroth’s hands yanked up Zack’s turtleneck and bent down to press a kiss against his sternum. He ignored Zack raising his hands up and instead started licking and sucking on his nipples. Zack laughed at him and did it himself. 

 

“Been a long time?” Zack said. 

 

“Long enough,” Sephiroth said. 

 

Zack gasped and arched when he felt teeth. 

“Oh god yes,” Zack said. Sephiroth looked up. 

 

“Bite me,” Zack said, “harder.”

 

Sephiroth kissed his lips again…and then took Zack’s bottom lip between his teeth and pressed down. Zack groaned as he pulled away. 

 

“Like that?” Sephiroth purred. 

 

“Yes,” Zack said, “on my neck. Make marks that will last until morning.” Sephiroth pushed his way into the crook of Zack’s neck. He kissed and sucked on the skin there…and then sank his teeth into it. Zack groaned and arched again, pressing up against Sephiroth, clutching at his shoulders. 

 

Sephiroth did it again, and again. Kissing his way around Zack’s throat and shoulders, sucking on the skin…and then finally clamping his jaws down. Zack could just imagine the collar all over him now. 

 

He growled and pushed Sephiroth off him. Sephiroth watched, but moved as Zack shoved him towards the bed. 

Zack pushed him one more time, making him lay on his back on the mattress, and then straddled Seph. He practically tore his way through the coat and harness. The panted in each others faces before Sephiroth pulled Zack down into one more kiss. Zack groaned again when Seph wrapped his legs around his waist to grind himself against Zack, both of them rock hard. 

 

Zack smiled against Seph’s lips. 

 

Best mission ever.

* * *

It was unbearable.

 

The little break after his first orgasm was nice, a mini cuddle session was always good. But now Cloud was tied back up; this time his arms were tied to the headboard and his legs were let loose. Mostly so Angeal could move them wherever he needed to. 

 

Genesis was back to whispering wicked things for Angeal to do to Cloud…not that Angeal always listened. It was never hard for Angeal to get anyone worked up. 

 

And right now Angeal was doing the job with his cock in Cloud’s ass. 

 

Cloud threw his head back with a sharp cry as Angeal found another good angle. He pulled at his bonds, but they didn’t budge. The cock ring Genesis had slipped on was doing it’s job and Cloud absolutely hated him for it. He focused on breathing, trying to calm down.

 

“Angeal,” Cloud said. Angeal ignored him. That was part of the game, but that didn’t mean Cloud wasn’t going to try. 

“Angeal,” Cloud said, his voice now shaking a little. Angeal met his eyes. 

 

“Please,” Cloud said. 

 

“Please what?” Angeal said, acting all innocent as if he wasn’t the reason Cloud was red-faced, trembling, and about to scream. 

 

“Please Angeal,” Cloud said, “Let me…ahh! Let me come!” Cloud realized he did scream that last phrase. Angeal just shrugged and paused to toss one of Cloud’s legs over his shoulder. The next thrust it too Cloud’s breath away again. 

 

Cloud knew it was just a game though. He could say a safe word and it would be over. They’d let him come. They’d snuggle. But he didn’t want it to end. He was miserable and this was damn near unbearable…but it was exactly what he wanted. If they stopped now, Cloud would beg for more. 

 

“I do like it when he begs,” Genesis said from behind Angeal. Angeal didn’t reply, instead stilling and bowing his head. Cloud squeezed his legs a little, letting Angeal know he knew. 

 

“Well that was fast,” Genesis noted. 

 

“I’ve been on edge forever,” Angeal said, “playing with him…and watching the two of you. Besides, I can see you’re back up.” Genesis nudged Angeal aside playfully, letting the big man topple over. Genesis fit nicely between Cloud’s legs. 

 

“I hope you’re ready precious,” Genesis said, “It’s gonna be a long ride.” 

 

“Please Gen,” Cloud said, “Give it to me.” 

 

Genesis was never one to tell Cloud no.

* * *

Zack stopped their make-out session with a wry little smile. Sephiroth cocked an eye brow at him, but didn’t stop him when he turned himself around.

 

Sephiroth always did think Zack had the best ass out of all of them. He’d never say as much, but Zack’s was definitely nice to look at, to hold and behold. So of course he didn’t mind it in his face. 

 

When he felt attention on his cock, he got the message. 

 

They didn’t do this position often, not unless they were showing off, but Zack seemed to be in the mood to do things outside of the box. Role play did that to him. 

 

Zack pulled him out of his leather pants and Sephiroth sighed in relief. They were…restrictive at times. Sephiroth groaned when he felt Zack wrap his lips around the tip. He immediately laved Zack’s balls with his tongue. 

 

Sephiroth soon remembered why they didn’t use this position that often: they were competitive. Zack was not one to be outdone by Sephiroth…no matter how good it felt. And they both knew how the other liked it. 

 

When Zack kissed his way down the underside of Seph’s cock, Sephritoh tongued at Zack’s slit. When Zack sucked on him, giving the barest sensation of teeth, Sephiroth sucked on a finger and rubbed it against Zack’s ass. They would drive each other crazy trying not to be the one to come first. 

 

Sephiroth came to his senses and realized it wasn’t what he wanted. He pulled away and took a few steadying breaths. 

 

“I want to come with you inside me,” he said, his voice now more rough. It got Zack to pause. 

 

“You think I have stuff for that?” Zack said. Sephrioth almost laughed and broke their scene. 

 

“Check my coat pocket,” Sephiroth said. Zack scrambled off Seph to the floor. Zack knew where Sephiroth’s big pocket was, and found travel size lube…and a handful of condoms.

 

“Hoping to get lucky huh?” Zack said, sitting back on the bed. Sephrioth rolled to his side, trying to get his stupid pants off. 

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Sephiroth said, “If I got lucky, wouldn’t that make you lucky too?” 

 

“Touché,” Zack said, tugging Sephiroth’s pants the rest of the way off.

* * *

 

Zack sighed into the pillows when Sephiroth got up. The orgasm was awesome and the bed was warm and he was happy…he just thought it went a little faster than he wanted.

 

He could hear Sephiroth washing up and considered getting up to join him…but he felt comfy. Too wired to go to sleep though. Damn it all. 

 

He got up, just as Sephiroth opened the door

 

Zack blamed his post-orgasm haze on not being ready. He was slammed up against the wall before he realized Sephiroth had moved. 

 

“I wanted to do this the moment I saw you downstairs,” Sephiroth breathed in his ear. Zack held on as Sephiroth hefted him up. Zack wrapped his legs around Seph without thinking. there was a clatter, and cold wet fingers were probing at Zack’s ass. 

 

“It took all my strength not to,” Sephrioth said, “not to press you against a wall and fuck you in front of everyone.” Zack moaned at the thought. Sephiroth had started stretching him open. It was quick, but still thorough. Zack knew he was ready when Sephrioth pulled his fingers out. 

 

Zack’s arms flailed a little when he felt the blunt head of Sephiroth’s cock push against him. One tangled in Sephiroth’s hair while the other clutched at the doorframe, the wall, anything to keep him grounded. 

 

Sephiroth held still once he sank all the way in. He bumped his forehead against Zack’s, asking the silent question. Zack nodded. 

 

_I’m okay_.

 

Sephiroth took a firm hold of Zack’s thighs and pulled out a little, before thrusting back in, and Zack knew he was fucked. 

 

The angle his hips were at was damn near spot on. It hit all the sensitive spots in there and Zack knew he was gonna see stars. He couldn’t stop the little groan he let out. He didn’t want to. 

 

Sephiroth pulled out again, a little faster this time, a little harder. 

 

Zack didn’t really remember what happened after that. He did see stars, he did shout. And throughout it all, Sephiroth kept holding up, kept pressing him, kept fucking him good. 

 

His orgasm wash over him hard…and he felt Sephrioth dump him on the bed, still inside of him. He felt his limbs shaking and all he could think was that he’d never felt so electrified. So alive. 

 

Then Sephiroth was out of him and curled up next to him. 

 

“Are you okay,” Sephiroth said, “I wasn’t too hard?”

 

“You should have done that downstairs,” Zack slurred out.

* * *

All Cloud could give was a soft hoarse moan halfway muffled in the pillow. He wasn’t exactly sure how many times Angeal and Genesis had come, but apparently it was enough. But they still weren’t done with him. 

 

And it was gloriously unbearable. 

 

Angeal pulled his fingers out of Cloud’s ass to rub his back, quietly hushing him and let him try to relax. Cloud was too far gone for that though. His skin felt so sensitive that even that gentle touch made him groan. 

 

They still wouldn’t let him come. He was covered in sweat, still tied to the headboard. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed. All he really knew is that he needed to come. He needed to come more than anything. 

 

“Please,” Cloud sobbed, “Please…I can’t…I can’t.” Fingers slid back inside him, immediately finding his prostate and Cloud screamed. 

 

“God dammit,” he cried, burying his face back in the pillow. His whole body trembled, from his legs to his fingertips. He couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“V-v-vanilla,” he said. Angeal pulled away. Genesis pulled his head up so he could breathe and speak more clearly. He had the emergency knife ready too. 

 

“Is it too much precious?” Genesis asked. Cloud nodded after a few shuddering breaths. 

 

“For real…please,” Cloud said, “I’m-“ he faltered when Genesis pet his head. 

 

“We will,” Genesis promised. He pushed Cloud up a little more on his shaking knees, getter better access to his cock. Cloud whimpered at the touch, but knew it was almost over. 

 

“Are you ready?” Genesis asked. Cloud nodded, squeezing his eyes shut for this. He didn’t see Genesis nod to Angeal. Angeal pushed his fingers in one more time. Genesis undid the cock ring. 

 

And Cloud’s eyes shot open. His mouth opened wide around his last hoarse scream. It felt like lightning shooting down his fingertips and back to his core. 

 

It was amazing. 

 

When he came back, he felt hands all over his too sensitive skin. In the back of his mind he knew it was Angeal or Genesis trying to wipe him down, but he lashed out. He grunted and squirmed trying desperately to get away. 

 

He curled himself into a ball on the mattress, not caring about the ropes still around him.

 

He vaguely heard them calling his names, telling him it was alright. He breathed shakily for a moment, then it stretched to two. 

 

“M Okay,” Cloud finally got out, he swallowed thickly, “I’m okay.” 

 

“We’re gonna get you out of this now,” Genesis said. Cloud nodded. 

 

“Sorry, for fighting,” Cloud mumbled. 

 

“This got more intense than we anticipated,” Angeal’s voice said, “It’s alright, can we touch you now though?”

 

“Yeah,” Cloud said. He hissed a few times as the rope came off, but softer hands were there to rub the discomfort away. Someone held a straw to his mouth and Cloud drank gratefully. 

 

Cloud was wrapped in a soft blanket and set on someone’s lap. 

 

“That was so good,” Cloud said, “can we try again sometime?”

 

“Anything for you precious.”

* * *

Zack didn’t know when exactly Sephiroth got in the shower with him, but he was glad for it.

 

“I know it’s against the rules,” Zack told him, “but I’m glad you came here tonight. I don’t often get you all to myself.” Sephiroth just smiled at him, nuzzling his cheek. 

 

“I didn’t think it was fair that you got the heaviest mission load for the past few months.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Zack told him, “and they haven’t been hard missions.”

 

“I missed you too though,” Sephiroth said. 

 

Zack leaned on Sephirorth as he rinsed off. Sephiroth kept the water of out his eyes. Hands rubbed at the back of Zack’s neck. A responding squeeze came on Sephiroth’s bicep. Sephiroth jumped when he felt a hand on his cock. 

 

“Again?” he asked. Zack shook his head. 

 

“Just…like this,” Zack said. Sephiroth smiled and kissed his head. 

 

“I’ll try to get you home for a while,” Sephiroth promised him. He reached for Zack’s cock too. Zack groaned into Sephiroth’s shoulder, squeezing Sephrioth a little more. 

 

“I won’t last,” Zack told him. 

 

“I won’t either,” Sephrioth assured him. 

 

It was short and sweet, and steam had flooded the whole room when they finished. They half-carried each other out of the shower and wrapped each other in towels. 

 

“Where are you going next?” Zack asked as he gently dried Seph’s hair. 

 

“I’m staying here,” Sephiroth said, “I’ll finish your mission so you can go home.” Zack paused. 

 

“Seph?” Zack said. 

 

“I said it wasn’t fair.”

* * *

Cloud had slid until his nose was nearly under the water. Genesis chuckled and pulled him up a little higher. Cloud groaned and stirred and little before settling back down.

 

“You want the bubbles back precious?” Genesis asked. Angeal was climbing in next to them. 

 

“Yeah,” Cloud said. 

 

With a push of a button, Cloud got his wish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21-31

When Zack returned to Midgar, Lazard called him up and told him he was overdue for rest days and had to take two weeks off. He shook his head wondering if it was just mission backlog or if Sephiroth was abusing his power as a Commander to change around the schedule. Zack wouldn’t be able to find out either way. 

 

But it was nice to be home again. Cloud had ended his long weekend and went back on rotation, but was kept around Midgar. Genesis had gotten shipped out, but Angeal was kept at Midgar until he or Sephiroth came back. 

 

And Angeal celebrated by having dinner ready for Zack that night. 

 

“Seph is right,” Angeal said, “you were sent out on way more missions than usual. It was just bureaucratic laziness and your…inability to say no.” 

 

“Calling me a pushover ‘Geal?” Zack said. 

 

“Not at all…but you tend to take a lot of flipped missions…all for good reason, very true, but sometimes it’s okay to tell them to ask someone else.”

 

“Well I’m home now…and Lazard said I had to stay for two weeks,” Zack said, “or I could leave for vacation purposes, but I’m gonna stay.” 

 

“Good,” Angeal said, “now eat your broccoli, it’s fresh and shouldn’t go to waste.”

 

“Angeal I’m not five and I love broccoli,” Zack said, “I’m not Genesis.” Angeal laughed. 

 

“You better hope I don’t tell him you said that.”

* * *

 

Zack led Angeal to bed.

"You sure?” Angeal asked. 

 

“I’m horny as all hell,” Zack said, “Cloud told me what you and Gen were up to…in vivid detail.”

 

“Well I’m afraid I don’t have as good a plan made,” Angeal started. 

 

“Don’t care,” Zack said, “just fuck me.”

 

Angeal smiled at that.

* * *

 

Zack was gasping and red-faced when Angeal slowed. He blinked a few times, wondering what was wrong. 

 

Angeal set his hand on Zack’s neck. The look he gave Zack was meaningful, asking a question. 

 

“Do it,” Zack said. 

 

They’d played like this once before, but Sephiroth had been there to watch. Zack trusted Angeal though. He knew when it went too far

 

Angeal squeezed gently, putting pressure on Zack’s neck. It didn’t restrict Zack’s breathing, but Zack felt light-headed in seconds. 

 

“Geal…” Zack gasped out. Angeal let up immediately, looking at Zack, but Zack just smiled giddily. He couldn’t describe how it felt, but he felt lighter than air, all pleasure, no pain. Angeal moving gently, but purposefully inside him…it was all perfect. 

 

Angeal squeezed again, a little longer this time, long enough for darkness to start creeping in the edges of Zack’s vision. 

 

Then Angeal let go. Zack breathed in

 

And then Zack let it out with a sharp cry as he came. Zack clawed a little down Angeal’s back. Angeal sank his teeth into Zack’s shoulder, as he came. 

 

They touched foreheads as they came down.

* * *

Cloud’s heart was pounding hard when Genesis pulled down his trousers. It wasn’t just that this was really hot…it was the idea that someone could come looking at any moment and catch them.

 

“Gen…” Cloud whispered. 

 

“Shh,” Genesis whispered back, “We won’t get caught.” 

 

They were in the back of a transport truck in Kalm. The driver and extra trooper had stopped in the inn for dinner before heading back to Midgar. Cloud had no idea how much time had passed since then. 

 

“Just a quickie,” Genesis said, “please.” And Cloud couldn’t resist. Cuddling with Zack had been nice but it had been two weeks since Gen and Angeal had their way with him. 

 

That and Cloud knew for a fact Genesis had travel sized lube with him for lonely nights on the road. He was covered. 

 

Prep was hot and sloppy. Cloud was rocking slowly on his knees Cloud held on to the seat as Gen slid inside. 

 

“Gods you feel so good,” Genesis moaned softly, “I feel like it’s been forever.” Cloud jerked when he felt Genesis’s slick hand on his cock. 

“Gen!” he said. 

 

“Shh…just a little more Cloud,” Genesis said, “I’m almost there.” Cloud turned his head towards the truck opening, thinking how someone just had to look at the right angle to see what they were doing. 

 

And gods that was so hot. 

 

Cloud came with a small whimper, digging his fingers into the meager cushion and burying his head in his arm. 

 

Gen squeezed his waist and sped up just a little. Cloud shivered as he groaned in his ear, a stupid smile spreading across his face. 

 

Genesis pulled out gently, pulling Cloud’s pants up and buttoning them for him. Cloud rolled over languidly. Genesis buried his condom in the bottom of the truck trash can after wrapping it in a tissue. 

 

“Thank you precious,” Genesis said kissing his forehead. Cloud smiled at him. 

 

“Do you want to go in or say screw ‘em?” Genesis asked. 

 

“I’m fuckin’ starving,” Cloud said, getting up with a wince. He smiled when Genesis threw a Cure at him. Genesis groaned as he got up. 

 

“You’re so vulgar after intercourse,” Genesis said, “I like it.”

* * *

Genesis felt positively spoiled when he was stationed back in Midgar. Angeal was sent out to go finish up a Sea Monster problem in Costa Del Sol with Sephiroth and Genesis didn’t blame them at all if they decided to take their time.

 

Besides he had two young SOLDIERs at his disposal…and it looked like they had plans for him. Genesis was never one to complain about being wined and dined, but Cloud and Zack were sharing too many devious looks, touching each other more than usual. 

 

“So what’s your plan?” Genesis asked, gently folding his napkin. They both innocently…then Cloud told him. 

 

Genesis agreed.

* * *

He laid back on his bed, on top of his fluffy comforter. He could feel Zack and Cloud sitting next to him. Zack was the one who put the blindfold over his eyes. Genesis made it more secure when Zack backed away. 

 

“It’s alright sweet,” Genesis said, “I said I wanted this.”

“I know,” Zack said, “just letting you know you can stop us.” Cloud put the earplugs in Genesis’s hand, letting him put them in. They were Genesis’s SOLDIER strength pair. 

 

Technically he could smell the two of them, but the scent of them was everywhere and he didn’t want to concentrate on that. 

 

He gasped when he felt hands unbuttoning his shirt. It went fast and Genesis didn’t move, just let the boys do what they wanted. 

 

Fingers tickled down his chest, his stomach, exploring like they hadn’t seen him in months. Maybe they hadn’t. 

 

And then the touch went away. 

 

Lips pressed against his neck, kissing up and down his shoulder to his ear. Genesis resisted turning into the touch. 

 

Another touch at his pants, pulling his belt off and unzipping his trousers. They were pulled off quickly. Fingertips found ticklish spots behind his knees, then kneaded muscles in his legs. 

 

Kisses traveled down his sternum. 

 

Genesis felt his breath getting heavy, getting faster. His heart felt like it was beating far too loud. Every time he felt himself getting to excited, they would pull away. Wait. Then start over. 

 

It was madness. It was perfect. 

 

When two fingers tapped his hand, a sign asking if he wanted to move on. Genesis nodded. 

 

Please, please gods go on my darlings, he thought to them.

* * *

Genesis breathed to himself for a few seconds, trying to figure out what Cloud and Zack had planned for him. 

 

He spread his legs a little more when hands pushed his thighs. The touch on his hole was gentle, yet insistent. One finger slid in comfortably. Two fit in nicely. Three became a familiar stretch. 

 

Then the touch became…different. Genesis smiled when he figured it out. He hand the index and middle finger from one and the index from the other. They were both fingering his ass. 

 

Then they pulled away. Genesis shifted, missing their touch again. 

 

Something cold touched him then. It was smooth and slick and felt familiar. Looks like the boys raided his toy chests. 

 

They didn’t tease though. Genesis was relieved. He didn’t think he could take teasing in his position. 

 

It slid in easily. They pushed it in and out a few times, slowly and deliberately. Genesis shifted a little bit more, making sure it was comfortable. He gasped a little when it nudged against something sensitive. 

 

Then they paused, holding it there.

 

And then it buzzed to life. 

 

“Oh goddammit,” Genesis said, arching up. His arms grabbed a pillow above him. Another hand held his, probably Cloud. The blonde was always so empathetic with his pleasure. 

 

That meant Zack was holding the vibrator against his fucking prostate. Genesis felt himself moan more than heard himself. He arched and ground against the vibrator, unable to really control himself anymore. 

 

And then Zack switched it off. Genesis panted and tried to relax, but it was hard knowing Zack would switch it on again at any moment. 

 

Cloud squeezed his hand and Genesis squeezed back. He was okay. 

 

It turned on again and Genesis let himself go. Lips found his right before he came. And what a glorious orgasm it was. Zack turned off the vibrations when they got too uncomfortable. A warm chest pressed against his, not letting his lips go. 

 

Genesis felt warm and limp when another body spooned up against him. 

 

Gods he was spoiled.

* * *

Sephrioth rested his head on Angeal’s shoulder as they watched the video feed. Genesis smirked into he camera as he set it up and then Cloud and Zack pushed him back on the bed.

 

“I want to try this with him when we get home,” Angeal said. 

 

“Cloud is full of ideas like this,” Sephiroth told him, “he’s far from the innocent one.”

 

They watched Genesis slowly unravel at Zack and Cloud’s touch, how well they knew the redhead’s body and could bring him to the edge so quickly. 

 

Angeal kissed along Sephiroth’s jawline as he watched. Sephiroth leaned into the touch, his fingers petting and massageing over Angeal’s biceps and shoulders. They both sat up a little when Zack held up the vibrator for them. 

 

It was Gen’s favorite. 

 

“They really do know him too well,” Angeal chuckled. Sephiroth snuggled into him a little more. The condo ShinRa supplied for their mission was lovely, close to the beach (and the reported monster issue) and nicely hidden from the usual tourist traps. 

 

It was private enough that Sephiroth didn’t feel any shame in dipping his hands into Angeal’s pants. 

 

Their eyes became glazed and heavy watching Zack and Cloud play with Gen. Angeal suddenly grabbed Sephiroth’s wrist when Genesis came with a good loud yell. Sephiroth looked at him. Angeal looked back at him, almost helplessly. 

 

“Not yet,” he breathed. Sephiroth nodded, hoping he wasn’t pouting. Most of his expressions looked neutral, but Genesis and Angeal were quick to assure him they knew all his quirks…and he pouted a lot. 

 

“Do you want to put up our own stream for them?” Sephiroth asked. Angeal blinked at him. 

 

“By the gods Seph,” Angeal said, “that’s _brilliant.”_

* * *

Genesis couldn’t stop his leg from jerking when Zack, if it even was Zack, twisted the dildo he had inside him. It wasn’t harsh…but with his senses so dulled it felt so much more intense. A hand pushed his leg back down, rubbing small circles there. 

 

Genesis was hurtling towards orgasm number three when hands pulled on the chains attached to the nipple clamps. Genesis arched into the pain, not sure if he wanted to grind down on the dildo or not have the pain be so intense. 

 

The decision was made for him as the dildo came out. 

 

“Fuck,” Genesis gasped. The pressure lightened and Genesis sank back down. They were making him work harder and harder each time he came. He was so proud of them. 

 

Genesis felt a new pressure now and he knew exactly what it was. Sephiroth had helpfully dubbed this dildo “the big one”. In the back of his mind Genesis knew he was ready for it, all stretched out and relaxed, but it was always daunting this one. 

 

The head worked it’s way in and Genesis couldn’t imagine the noises he was making as the wide base got closer and closer and-

 

Fuck…it was there. 

 

Genesis hissed as the clamps were removed. He shook his head when the earplugs came out. He blinked wildly when the blindfold came off. 

 

Cloud was between his legs, the big one held still in his hand. Zack was petting Genesis’s hair. 

 

The webcam on the TV stand was still lit up. Genesis could see the capture there and hoped to gods Angeal or Seph took screenshots. 

 

Zack seemed happy and languid beside him. Genesis noted the small flecks of come on Cloud’s lips and really hoped there were screenshots. 

 

When he nodded, Cloud started moving the dildo slowly. Zack watched them for a second before crawling over to Cloud. Genesis’s breath hitched as Zack settled in behind Cloud and took a hold of his cock. Cloud’s hips rocked with the touch, but he didn’t change his agonizing tempo of the dildo. 

 

_Gods above what did he do to deserve these two?_

 

Genesis, already shaky enough, came quite blissfully. It was almost calm compared to the pace they were going before. Cloud watched through his heavy eyelids until they slid shut and he turned to kiss Zack. 

 

Cloud came across Genesis’s abdomen. Genesis smiled at him. 

 

Clean-up was quick and Genesis found himself curled into Cloud when he heard the familiar video message jingle. 

 

Angeal and Seph wanting a quick face to face chat?

 

Zack brought over the laptop and clicked the receive button. 

 

The image that popped up was not at all a goodnight chat. 

 

“Gods you all spoil me so,” Genesis purred.

* * *

Sephiroth lounged against Angeal, glancing over at their laptop and the three interested faces displayed on it. 

 

Angeal had a thick lock of his hair twisted into to a long coil. Another was wrapped around his neck. The rest was draped over his nude body. Angeal was already deep, deep, deep inside his ass. 

 

Deep down Sephiroth knew it was going to be a tangled mess when they were done…but it was going to look pretty enticing. That and Angeal promised to brush it out and braid it for him. 

 

Angeal rocked gently, making sure the other three were watching and very attentive. Then Sephiroth felt his hair tighten around his neck. He leaned a little harder into the pressure, suddenly missing the collar Genesis had for him. The one with the little opals embedded in the leather. 

 

Angeal responded by pulling back on the long rope of Seph’s hair he had in his hands. Sephiroth was forced to hold his head up and look in the laptop screen. 

Cloud, Zack, and Genesis were all laying together, obviously worn out, but still kind of turned on too. Sephiroth fought not to smile. 

 

He suddenly appreciated how much fun it was to tease when the relationship became long distance. No wonder Cloud and Genesis had a faux competition on who was hotter. It was a huge turn on to be the hot one. 

 

Sephiroth’s eyes fluttered shut when Angeal picked up the pace a little. Still being gentle and trying not to pull on Sephiroth’s hair. Sephiroth fisted his hands in the bedspread. The wanted to clutch and claw and Angeal…but that wasn’t part of the game…and it would ruin the aesthetic. 

 

Sephiroth cried out when Angeal suddenly yanked on his hair. The rope felt slack afterwards and Angeal bent forward, suddenly slamming into Sephiroth. He sent a glare over his shoulder, then gasped when the hair around his neck got another tug. 

 

Out of view of the camera though…Sephiroth felt the apology pat on his thigh. That was better. 

 

Angeal came rather quickly. More quickly than planned, and pulled out while come was still dribbling out of his cock. Sephiroth was roughly flipped over and a rough hand pulled at his erection, the other was still pulling the hair around his neck. 

 

Angeal could be such a beast at time. Sephiroth loved it. 

 

Later Angeal would admit that he caught sight of them going at it and it was the hottest thing he’d seen in a while and fell apart. Sephiroth would forgive him as his hair was gently and neatly braided. 

 

But for now, Sephiroth just let out a low moan…and let go.

* * *

Sephiroth slipped into his apartment with the sole intention of getting undressed and going straight to bed. 

 

He had gotten his shoes off when he realized Tulla had not greeted him yet and looked up. 

 

Four people were on his couch watching Mogflix on his TV. Their faces smiled happy at him. Even his cat seemed pleased he was here.

 

“What’re you all doing here?” he asked. 

 

They responded by all standing at once and dragging him forward. Sephiroth didn’t mind being stripped and pushed into bed…but he didn’t understand this at all. It wasn’t like their normal play at all. 

 

Cloud pushed Seph to rest his head on his chest. His fingers immediately dragged into his hair and made Seph’s eyes flutter. 

 

Genesis curled himself into Sephiroth’s side, lighting dancing his fingers up and down Sephrioth’s torso. 

 

Zack buried himself under Seph’s other arm, hugging Sephiroth for all he was worth. 

 

Angeal crawled his way up Sephiroth’s front, gently laying himself down where he wouldn’t crush the others. 

 

They lay there for a few moments, just breathing in each other, touching each other. Sephiroth would have drifted off if it weren’t for his utter confusion. 

 

“Why?” he asked softly. 

 

“It’s the first weekend we’ve had altogether for a long time,” Cloud said, his voice rumbling from his chest to Seph’s ears.

 

“5 months, 1 week, and 3 days,” Zack supplied. 

 

“We want to make the most of it,” Genesis sighed, curling a little tighter. Sephiroth decided to let it go and just let them paper him. 

 

It was kind of nice, being in the middle of the cuddle pile for once.

* * *

All of them were wearing their collars, but only Zack and Cloud wore leashes. They were also naked while Angeal and Genesis kept their pants. Angeal held onto Cloud and Genesis to Zacks. Genesis was gently petting Zack’s hair. Angeal let Cloud rest against his knee. 

 

Sephiroth finished his braid and tossed it over his shoulder. He always liked this game. Zack and Cloud were pets in a competition where everyone one. Sephiroth was the judge. Sephiroth would fuck the winning slave. The winning and losing master got to fuck the loosing slave. Everyone wins. 

 

“I’m ready,” he said. Genesis and Angeal nudged the young men forward. Zack and Cloud crawling forward, sitting on their knees before Sephiroth. 

 

Sephiroth hooked a finger under Cloud’s chin, raising his head upwards. Cloud moved fluidly to meet Sephiroth’s lips. Cloud let Sephiroth push his mouth open, sucked eagerly on his tongue. He was gasping when Sephiroth released him. 

 

Sephiroth turned to Zack, Zack pushed forward, almost too eagerly, obviously wanting to wrap himself around Sephiroth. But that was against the rules unless he won. 

 

Sephiroth lowered Zack back down nudging his closer to Cloud. They got the hint. 

 

At first they seemed nervous, not sure who should start first. Their noses touched each other before their lips did. The kiss was more of a peck and they both looked to Sephiroth who simply nodded in approval. They kissed again a little longer, then a little longer. 

When their heads turned to deepen their kisses Sephrioth undid his fly. He stroked himself slowly, watching avidly. Angeal and Genesis were doing the same to each other, whispering something Sephiroth didn’t really care to hear. 

 

Cloud and Zack still didn’t touch each other as they made out. They pulled apart, a thin string of saliva falling between them, and panted. They looked back to Sephiroth looking desperately for approval Sephiroth didn’t give. Instead he just motioned for them to come closer. 

 

Sephiroth guided Zack’s head first this time, gently pulling it towards the erection jutting from his trousers. Zack immediately began liking and kissing up and down the length. After a few minutes he pulled a little more. Zack took as much as he could into his mouth, sucking down. 

 

Sephiroth let him go, pushing him back with a soft ruffle to his hair. Zack looked at him with pure adoration as Cloud crawled forward. Cloud, still so eager, took Zack’s place, albeit a bit more noisily. Cloud pulled up when Sephiroth pushed him forward, and took a deep breath. Cloud sank all the way down. 

 

_That’s new,_ Sephiroth thought, almost breaking character. His hand flew to the top of Cloud’s head as he was deep throated and he let out a sharp gasp. 

 

He pushed Cloud up, petting his cheek softly. Cloud was still gasping, but leaned into the touch. Sephiroth glanced to Zack, already being overwhelmed by Angeal and Genesis. 

 

Sephiroth pulled Cloud to his lap, taking off the leash and holding him close.

 

Sephiroth always loved this game.

* * *

Zack screamed into Angeal’s mouth as Angeal’s cock sank all the way inside of him. Zack’s torso was twisted to meet his mouth, back to Angeal’s chest and straddling his lap. Angeal let Zack’s lips go. Genesis was already there pushing him back against Angeal to taste his lips. 

 

Zack struggled to keep his eyes open, to see Sephiroth gently tying Cloud’s wrists together with a silk scarf. 

 

Then Zack was falling forward. Angeal was pushing him to his knees while staying inside him. Genesis helped him settle onto his hands. Zack looked up, watched Genesis slowly stroking himself and opened his mouth. 

 

Zack closed his eyes as he sucked Genesis off, groaning softly as Angeal started rocking into him. It had been so long since he’d been fucked like this. It was…wonderful. Angeal slowly picked up the pace, until the force of Angeal’s thrusts pushed Zack up and down Genesis’s cock. 

 

And it was so good. Angeal filling him to the brim, the taste of precome on his tongue. Zack whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to ground himself. He cracked one open, looked to the side. 

 

Cloud was rolling his hips in Sephiroth’s lap, his hands held in front of him. Sephiroth was watching Cloud, but kept his hands to himself. Making Cloud prove he was the right choice. 

 

Zack finally had to spit Genesis out, he couldn’t breathe, could hardly hold himself upright. Zack moaned emphatically when Angeal stopped and stiffened behind him. He struggled not to slump as Angeal pulled out. 

 

It didn’t take long for Genesis to take Angeal’s place. Zack was flipped onto his back. Angeal fell on him, kissing and nibbling along his neck, down his chest. Zack looked up. 

 

Sephiroth had turned Cloud over and was pounding into him. Cloud arms were above his head, looped over the bedposts. Cloud was positively writhing beneath Sephiroth. 

 

Zack arched as Genesis penetrated him. Angeal might have been bigger, but Genesis could be vicious when he wanted to be. 

 

Genesis found the best angle within three thrusts and Zack began his own bought of writhing. Angeal was growling above him, sinking his teeth into the flesh where his shoulder and neck met. Zack wasn’t sure whose screams he was hearing: his or Cloud’s. 

 

And then he was held up again. His eyes fluttered open and he met Cloud’s desperate blue ones. Genesis and Sephiroth were kissing as they fucked their prizes. They held their pets by the collars and drilled into them. Angeal was the one who finally touched the pets. 

 

Zack squealed when a big rough hand took hold of his cock and stroked. 

 

Zack blinked his eyes open to find himself cuddled with Cloud. Sephrioth finished draping Cloud’s arm over Zack’s back. Angeal was twining their legs together. 

 

“Good boys,” Genesis said, kissing them both on the head. Zack closed his eyes.

* * *

It took a few moments for Sephrioth and Angeal to untangle Cloud and Zack. Both of them protested wordlessly, flailing a little bit. They calmed down when Genesis slid in to wipe them down with a towel. They knew better than to fall asleep and let all that sweat, tears, and cum dry on them. 

 

Cloud had perked up a little when Genesis finished with him. Zack seemed to slump further. 

 

“Did we tire you out sweet?” Genesis cooed at him. 

 

“He’ll wake up after his shower,” Angeal said, “won’t you Zack?” Sephiroth had already wrapped Cloud in his soft blue blanket. 

 

“Are you hungry?” Sephiroth asked, “I still have some of that raisin bread your mother sent over.” Cloud shook his head with a coy smile, still not ready to talk, but definitely coming out of the scene. 

 

“Do you want some tea?” Genesis asked. Cloud nodded at that. Angeal scooped Zack up, pausing when Zack whispered something. 

 

“Zack would like some too.” Angeal said. 

 

“Done,” Genesis said sweeping out of the room. While he was alone, Sephiroth stripped the bed and replaced the sheets, getting the dirty ones in the laundry bin to do in the morning. Cloud didn’t complain much when Seph had him stand up, but he flopped down as soon as the sheets were on. Sephiroth chucked at him. 

 

Zack was walking again when the bathroom door opened. He was still a little damp, but Cloud made room for him and his big fluffy robe. 

 

Genesis came back in and crawled over to them with their hot mugs. They thanked him, voices still a little rough and sipped as Angeal and Sephiroth spooned in behind them. 

 

Genesis came back to bed with the biggest bowl they had filled with popcorn, and a tiny cooler with some cooler drinks. 

 

“Now, if you lovelies are still up for it…there is that scary movie marathon…” Cloud and Zack nodded. 

 

“Someone’s gonna have to hold Seph so it might as well be me,” Genesis said setting the popcorn bowl in the middle. Sephiroth scowled, but didn’t correct him. Tulla came in after she saw the bedroom door was open and hopped up too. 

 

“This is one of the best nights ever,” Cloud said, not caring whose hand he was squeezing. 


End file.
